galaxy_tabfandomcom-20200213-history
The angry birds movie 2
The Angry Birds Movie 2 (also referred to as Angry Birds 2) is a 2019 computer-animated comedy film based on Rovio Entertainment's Angry Birds video game series, produced by Columbia Pictures, Rovio Animation and Sony Pictures Animation,1 and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. The sequel to The Angry Birds Movie (2016), the film was directed by Thurop Van Orman and co-directed by John Rice (in their directorial debuts) from a screenplay by Peter Ackerman, Eyal Podell, and Jonathon E. Stewart. Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Tony Hale, Bill Hader and Peter Dinklage reprise their roles from the first film, with newcomers Leslie Jones, Rachel Bloom, Awkwafina, Sterling K. Brown, and Eugenio Derbez joining the ensemble cast. In the film, Red, Chuck, and Bomb are forced to team up with Leonard and the rest of the pigs when an advanced weapon threatens both Bird and Piggy Island. Production on a sequel to The Angry Birds Movie began in August 2016, with the goal being that the sequel improves upon the first film. New ideas for the film were conceived, with the premise being that the birds and pigs work together to save themselves, which typically does not happen in most Angry Birds games. New characters for the film were announced in March 2019 along with new cast members. Heitor Pereira returned to compose the film's score, with artists such as Kesha and Luke Combs contributing tracks for the film.567 The film was theatrically released on August 2, 2019 in the United Kingdom and Ireland, and in the United States on August 14. It has grossed $149 million worldwide and received mixed reviews,8 with many considered it an improvement over its predecessor.910 It is also the highest ranked video game movie of all time on Rotten Tomatoes.11 Plot Three years after Red became the hero of Bird Island, he now runs a business protecting it smoothly with his two best friends Chuck and Bomb. They and the rest of the birds and pigs are in a constant prank war against each other after Piggy Island, which was destroyed in a prior battle with the birds,2 is rebuilt. Eventually, a giant ice ball from a nearby isle called Eagle Island hits the sea near Piggy Island, forcing the pigs to seek an emergency truce with the birds. Zeta, the leader of Eagle Island, is fed up with her frozen surroundings and wants to occupy the two islands by shooting ice balls from an advanced super-weapon to force their inhabitants to evacuate. Meanwhile, three hatchlings, one of whom is Terence and Matilda's daughter Zoe, plan to reenact a battle between birds and pigs using Zoe's three egg siblings at a beach, but the eggs drift out to sea by accident. They set sail to retrieve them, but once they catch up to them, a whale blows them into a cloud. They manage to get them down after inflating Zoe into the air only to misplace them again. Chuck and Bomb force Red to join them in a speed dating activity, where Red meets Chuck's sister Silver, an intelligent engineering student who deems him incompatible.3 Leonard, the King of Piggy Island, meets Red at his house and convinces him to build an alliance with the pigs. They recruit Bomb, Chuck, Mighty Eagle and Silver. A team meeting in Mighty Eagle's cave is disrupted when an ice ball hits Eagle Mountain, destroying a portion of the mountain during the process. As the team prepare to travel to Eagle Island by submarine, Red assures the civilians that they do not need to evacuate. Once there, Mighty Eagle confesses that Zeta is his ex-fiancée whom he abandoned due to cowardice, and he retreated to Bird Island. Red insists on fighting alone but Silver decides to follow him instead. They intrude the base from the mouth of the weapon only to be captured by the guards. The other team members disguise themselves as a Trojan Eagle and grab a key card to get into the base. Their disguise rips apart, but not before they drive the eagle guards into a breakdance battle, allowing them to escape. Elsewhere, the three hatchlings finally find the eggs on a small island, guarded by a snake. They defeat it and plan to drift back to Bird Island, but arrive at Piggy Island by mistake and are greeted by three piglets whom they travel with by hot air balloon. As Red and Silver are confined with their extremities frozen to inflatable recliners, Zeta tells them her plan to fire ice balls filled with lava at both islands. Red, who regrets not telling the islanders to evacuate, admits his selfish desire to be liked by everyone to Silver, who comforts him and frees them both using her long crest-braids, reuniting with the team. Red gives up leadership to Silver, who establishes a plan to destroy the weapon. Silver and Red put themselves in an ice ball and roll on a rail towards Zeta's super-weapon, but the plan fails and the whole team are confronted by Zeta and her guards, giving her a chance to fire the weapon. Suddenly, Mighty Eagle arrives to apologize to Zeta, but she quarrels with him, revealing his name as Ethan and that she raised a daughter, her servant Debbie, on her own. While Zeta is distracted, Silver tells Chuck to tie up the weapon using her super string, which catches and decelerates the lava balls after Zeta fires them. As the string breaks, the hatchlings and the piglets passing by Eagle Island help grasp it. The lava balls slide back into the weapon, destroying the whole base. Everyone escapes, and Mighty Eagle protects Debbie from being crushed by a metal plate, redeeming himself to her and Zeta. Mighty Eagle and Zeta get married on Bird Island, with Red as the chief witness. Everyone praises Red for saving the islands, but he credits Silver and the team for doing so, unveiling a Mount Rushmore-style monument to them, and to his surprise, being even more beloved for his honesty and selflessness. The birds and the pigs have a huge party to celebrate while Red and Silver begin a romantic relationship and Chuck comes in to interrupt the two. In a pre-credits scene, the hatchlings put the eggs back home, but three snakelets hatch instead. The injured mother snake comes and exchanges the babies with them, only for the three new hatchlings to drift out to sea again, waving goodbye to Zoe, to her dismay Category:Animated movies